


Danganronpa Ship Oneshots!

by Kirumitoejam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirumitoejam/pseuds/Kirumitoejam
Summary: A random oneshot collectionToC:1. Intro2. Shuichi x Kirumi3. Hajime x Hiyoko4. Celeste x Sonia5. Mukuro x Makoto
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Saionji Hiyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 41





	1. Intro

Hey y’all, it’s Iris here. I’m taking danganronpa ship oneshot requests. Each oneshot will be about 500-1000 ish words long. 

I do have a blacklist though. Please do not request anything from this list. Also for the character blacklist if you request the fic to be platonic then I probably will write them. Unless they aren’t from the main three games. 

(TW the blacklist is uncensored)

Blacklisted genres/tropes/tags/basically anything that isn’t a character or ship:

-Yandere

-NSFW 

-Gore

-Mpreg

-Anything relating to bigotry (Racism, Sexism, Homophobia etc.)

-Pedophilia

-Necrophilia

-Zoophilia 

-Suicide (a character recovering from a suicide attempt is fine, but no actually committing it)

-Stalking

-ABO

-Incest

-Character x reader

Blacklisted characters (romantic only, I will still write most of these characters platonically):

-Anyone that isn’t from the main 3 games (except Komaru)

-Junko 

-Hifumi

-Teruteru

-Ryoma

-Gonta

-Togami

-Hiyoko

-Monokuma

-Monomi

-Any of the Monokubs

Blacklisted ships (If I put a * next to it then I will write it platonically): 

-Any incest ships

-character x reader

-Sonia x Souda

-Togami x Toko 

-Himiko x Korekiyo

-Tenko x Korekiyo

-Tenko x Kaito*

-Tenko x Ouma*

-Hifumi x anyone*

-Teruteru x anyone*

-Angie x Korekiyo*

-Ouma x Gonta*

-Ouma x Kirumi*

-Hiyoko x Mikan

-Junko x anyone

-Shuichi x Ouma (sorry)*

-Ouma x Miu*

-Ouma x Kiibo*

-Ouma x Kaito*

-Tsumugi x Kaede*

-Tsumugi x Rantaro*

Anything that isn’t on here is fair game. Just a reminder that I may edit the blacklist/ refuse your request.

Update 11/13:

All oneshots will take place in a non-despair AU unless otherwise requested.

Also in all oneshots every character will be an adult (about college age) unless otherwise requested. I will not post romantic oneshot of characters younger than highschool.

Update 11/25:

REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED!! I will open them up eventually but as of now, they are closed. I need to catch up on writing some of them. 


	2. No more coffee (Shuichi x Kirumi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TojoSai requested by shsl_stupidguy9252! Hope you enjoy!!

Shuichi plopped his head onto his desk, causing tons of paper to fly off of it. He closed his eyes, wondering where he had gone wrong. How many hours has he been up? How many cups of coffee did he drink? How many documents did he have to look through? 

His phone went off in his pocket. Another call from the police department at 11 PM. Will he ever get out of this nightmare? He couldn’t bear another call.

Shuichi heard a knock on his office door, already knowing who it was. He groaned, “Come in...” he rubbed his eyes. 

The door opened, revealing his maid, Kirumi. She had a broom in her hands. “Master? Shouldn’t you be going to bed? It’s almost midnight.” 

Shuichi yawned loudly. “I’m fine, Kirumi. I have work I need to do, still.”

“But master, you have an important meeting at 7. You should be getting some sleep,” she walked over to him, noticing all the papers on the ground, and started to pick them up. 

“No, it’s fine, Kirumi. I’ll just drink an extra cup of coffee in the morning,” struggling to keep his eyes opened, he began to sort through the documents Kirumi picked up from the floor. 

Kirumi placed her hand onto Shuichi’s shoulder. “Master, you need to get an adequate amount of sleep each night. The average adult needs about 7 hours of sleep each night.” 

Shuichi looked at her like she had three heads. “Seven?!” 

Kirumi gave him a concerned look. “You didn’t know that...?” she sighed and looked at him dead in the eyes. “How many hours of sleep have you been getting?”

Shuichi shuddered, sensing the disappointment in her eyes. “If I’m being honest, I’d be lucky if I even got one hour of sleep, especially now. I just have so much to do... in so little time.”

Kirumi snapped back at him. “Master, that is unacceptable! Do you not realize how much damage you are doing to your body? Coffee does not replace the hours of sleep you need.”

Shuichi sighed a ragged breath. “I’m sorry, Kirumi. It’s just...” a few tears started to roll down his face. “I’m investigating another murder case and I have nothing to go off of.” He started wiping off the tears on his faces. “The culprit committed their crime so well, it could have been anyone who was in the area! I couldn’t any fingerprints or samples of anything. I don’t even know where the murder weapon is.” 

Kirumi started rubbing his back, to comfort him. “Master, you do not have to figure everything out. If the case is truly unsolvable, then so be it. You shouldn’t be sacrificing your health over your detective work.”

“What do you mean, ‘so be it?’ What if the culprit’s a new serial killer? What if I can’t solve anything else? What if I get fired? What if-“

“Master! Quit being ridiculous!” Shuichi felt like his heart stopped. His breathing kept on getting faster and faster. “You keep on thinking of these ‘what if’ scenarios that aren’t based in logic. You are letting your anxiety get the best of you.”

Shuichi stared at her, unable to respond. His uncontrollable shaking and crying made that difficult. “Master? Are you having a panic attack?” 

Shuichi nodded, his legs now tucked into his body. 

“Oh, great...” she took a sigh, only to notice Shuichi on the ground, unconscious. 

“Master?! Master!!”

____________________________________

After a certain amount of time, Shuichi found himself under his bed covers, his head throbbing. What the hell happened to him? He sat up and looked over at the alarm clock beside up. It read 3:07 AM. 3:00 AM?? Was he knocked out for that long? He looked down at his chest, only to notice that was only his underwear. He looked over to the other side of the bed, to see something he didn’t expect. 

He saw Kirumi, laying there beside him. She was laying on her back, wearing her work uniform, minus her gloves and shoes. She looked so peaceful, even when she was sleeping she looked elegant. 

Shuichi’s whole body turned red. “Ah?! Kirumi?!” He attempted to cover up his body with the bedsheet. 

He heard a yawn “Please do not be so loud, master,” She rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit. “It’s still early...”

“Kirumi?! What happened?! Why are you sleeping in my bed? And why am I naked?!”

“Master, you passed out from an anxiety attack last night. I brought you here to rest rather than leave you laying on your office floor.”

“But... why are you still here? You could have just went home, right?” 

Kirumi cheeks turned pink. “Well, I... wanted to stay here with you... to make sure you were safe. You did pass out, remember?”

“But that doesn’t explain why I’m half-naked.” 

Kirumi’s face was now even more pink. “Sleeping without clothes on can improve your blood circulation. I figure you might have... needed that.”

Shuichi stared at her in disbelief “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Nothing important,” she got off the bed and put her gloves on. “I think it is time for me to take my leave. I will be back on Thursday.” 

“Wait, Kirumi?” She grabbed onto her hand, revealing parts of his half-naked body. “Can you, stay with me...?”

“Master, I cannot. I have other clients I need to tend to in the morning.”

“Yeah, so? You can just go over from here,” he was blushing, still holding onto her hand. “Please?”

“Hmm, you do have quite the convincing argument,” She sighed, laying back on the bed with him. “I suppose I could... stay here for a while...” 

“Also, can you please... call me Shuichi? I’d appreciate it.”

She let out a tiny giggle. “Of course, Shuichi.” 


	3. Sudden encounters (Hajime x Hiyoko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by EpicSkyScience! Also for context, they are in high school and Hiyoko hasn’t had her growth spurt yet.

An orange tint covered the sky. Busy city streets, loud noises, and bright lights were everywhere. Hajime walked out of a store, holding two bags. While walking over to the subway, he noticed something odd. 

He saw a familiar face, but he couldn’t figure out who it was. The small girl was wearing a pink hoodie with hearts on it, a purple miniskirt, pink leggings, and white sneakers. She was eating a bag of gummy bears while sitting on a bench. 

Is that a child? Why was she by herself? He walked a little closer. He noticed the girl had blonde hair and orange eyes, and then, it hit him. 

“Hiyoko?” He asked the girl. 

“Ew! Get away from me you ugly femboy!” Hiyoko shrieked at him. 

“Femboy?? How am I a-“

“Ugh! I just wanted some fucking gummy bears!!” Hiyoko threw one at the oncoming train. 

“Gummy bears, huh. Is that all you bought?” 

“Yeah, why do you care?” 

“I don’t care, I was just also shopping today,” Hajime sat down next to her. 

Hiyoko didn’t respond to him. She sat there, eating the bag of gummy bears. Hajime didn’t say anything back to her either. The two sat in silence, until...

“How come you aren’t wearing your kimono?” Hajime asked.

“Too lazy, I was just getting candy anyways, I don’t need to look like a million bucks!” 

“When have I ever said that? I was just curious...”

“Ugh, maybe wearing this outfit was a mistake... I bet a bunch of creepy guys are looking at me...” Hiyoko looked around at the older men, with fear in her eyes. 

“Creepy guys?” 

“Yeah, like you!” 

“Creepy? I’m not creepy?! Why the hell did you think I’m creepy?” 

Hiyoko stared him down. “Because you came up to me in public, and started having a conversation. That’s not creepy to you?”

“No?? Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you see someone you know? It would be different if I was a stranger!” Hajime fiddled with the bags he was holding. 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “Whatever! It’s your funeral!” She pouted and started swinging her legs. 

Hajime let out a sigh too. What a troublesome girl. The sound of a train rung inside the station. Hiyoko got up from her seat. 

“Oh hey, looks like we’re taking the same train,” Hajime stood up as well. 

“Well, duh! We’re both going back to the dorms, right? Geez, you’re not very bright, are you?” Hiyoko walked onto the train. 

“If you say so, Hiyoko...” Hajime followed suit. 

The train was quiet. The two were near each other but didn’t say a word to each other. Hajime held his belonging close to him. Hiyoko did the same. 

At the end of the train ride, the two got out of the train with the rest of the passengers. They followed each other to their dorms, yet made no conversation. 

Once they got to the dorms, Hiyoko tugged on Hajime’s sleeve. He turned around. “Hey, I’m sorry... for how I acted towards you.” 

Hajime was in total shock. Hiyoko?? Apologizing?? “Why are you apologizing to me?” 

Hiyoko touched her index fingers, blushing. “Well, Mahiru wanted me to be nicer so... I wanted to try today! Is it working?” 

“Yeah, it’s working. Thank you.”

“Yay!” Hiyoko threw her hands up in the air. 

“Uhm, I have to give these bags to my roommate, see ya around then?” 

“Of course! Bye, stinky!” Hiyoko winked at him then skipped away. 

“Goodbye..” Hajime sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’ve been dealing with a lot of things lately... I’ll still try the best I can to update this!


	4. What Girlfriends Do (Celeste x Sonia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kaz3133, one of my discord buddies! (ily no homo) Hifumi is mentioned in this one shot.

Celeste was sitting at a dining hall table, sipping on some tea that Kirumi made. Everything seemed to be fine and well, right? She had a cup of delicious tea along with a throw pillow on her lap. She looked around the dining hall, seeing if anyone was there. Suddenly, the door burst open. 

Sonia opened the door with a flash and ran up to Celeste, carrying a decent sized bag. “Celestia! I have found a perfect dress for you!” 

Celeste put her cup down. “Oh? The perfect dress? Well then, let’s see!” 

Sonia pulled up a black and white gothic lolita dress. It had a black, lacy shawl and black corset to go with it. “I went looking for some dresses for myself, then I found this dress and immediately thought of you! Isn’t that amazing?” 

“Ah, yes, that is truly amazing, dear,” Celeste noticed the bag in Sonia’s hand. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is in that bag you are holding?” 

“Oh, this?” Sonia let out a playful giggle. “It’s a bag of tea leaves! Specifically green tea leaves!” 

“Why do you have a bag of green tea leaves?” asked Celeste. 

“I got this bag from Gundham! He told me that he didn’t them, so he gave them to me! Although, I do not know how to make tea... I was hoping I could find someone who knew how...” Sonia took a leaf from the bag and put it next to Celeste’s cup. “Maybe I should give these out to people!” 

“But what would you do with a singular tea leaf?” Celeste placed the brittle leaf on her hand, breaking it in the process. 

“Hm... for good luck? In Novoselic, if someone gives you a leaf, it means good luck!” 

“Yes, but, that doesn’t exist here...” Celeste was smiling but on the inside, she was trying not to swoon over her stupid girlfriend. “Anyways, you said you wanted someone to make the bag for you. Kirumi was here earlier, I can ask her if she can make some tea for you.” 

“I do not want tea at this moment!” 

“Then, what do you want?” 

Sonia's eyes lit up, she went close to her girlfriend’s face and said “I want to be with you!” 

Sonia’s closeness shook her, she backed up a little bit. “Oh... do you? Alright then, what do you want to do?” 

Sonia backed up as well and pondered. “Hmm... well, what do girlfriends usually do?” 

Celeste was trying her best not visibly blush, oh how hard she tried. “Uhm, well... Girlfriends usually hold hands.”

“Hold hands?” Sonia took a hold of Celeste’s hands and their fingers intertwined. “Like this?” 

“Mhm, exactly!” While the position they were in was a little awkward, she didn’t want to leave. Sonia’s hands were cold, but they were soft. Her nails were short and painted a bright red. Compared her hot and dry hands, with long nails painted black. 

“Hmmm, what else do girlfriends do?” 

“Well, what do straight couples usually do?” 

“Straight couples...? Well, I think they like to hold hands! They also give gifts, go on dates, snuggle, kiss, get married, and even have babies!” 

Celeste started laughing, “Yes, that is true. Girlfriends do those things too, except having babies.” 

“Huh? How come girlfriends can’t have babies?” 

“Sonia, don’t be stupid,” Celeste said in an extremely deadpan tone. 

“Homosexual marriage is legal in Novoselic. I see gay couples with children all the time!” 

“That’s not how it is here, unfortunately. Technically, we couldn’t get married here, even if we wanted to...” Celeste had solemn look on her face she couldn’t shake off. 

Sonia let go of one of her hands and cupped her cheek. “Well then, why don’t we share a kiss? That’s what girlfriends, do, right?” 

Celeste averted her eyes from Sonia’s, her heart practically beating outside of her chest. “Yes, but, shouldn’t we go out on another date, first? Usually, you kiss during a date...” 

Sonia brought herself closer. “Yeah, but, I want a kiss right now! Do you not want one?” 

“It is not like I don’t want one it is just...” Celeste quickly glanced around the dining hall. “What if someone sees us?” 

“Does that matter? Besides, we gave to take risks! I doubt anyone will find us here anyways.” 

“I am not convinced yet though, do you have anything else?” 

“I’m wearing cherry flavored chapstick.”

“Ooh, what a convincing argument! Alright then, I’m ready.” 

Sonia leaned closer until she eventually put her lips against Celeste’s. It was a short kiss, nothing too spicy. They stopped and stared at each other for a bit. 

“That’s it?” Celeste stared back at her in disappointment. She pulled her back in. 

“Huh-?!”

Celeste pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Her arms around Sonia’s tiny waist and Sonia’s around hers. Sonia’s lips tasted exactly like cherry chapstick, who knew. 

The dining hall door opened. The two stopped their make-out session to stare at the figure. “Do you need something?” Celeste said. 

Kazuichi stood there, baffled. Not saying a word. Until, he ran out of the dining, screaming “HIFUMIIIIIIII!!!!” 

“Uhm, Don’t we have to stop him?” Sonia got off Celeste’s lap. 

“Do you think that anyone would believe what that idiot says?” said Celeste. 

“I suppose not...? Anywho, let’s... go on a date! I found this great store we could head to.”

“Sounds lovely, lead the way,” the two left the dining hall, holding hands, of course. 

On the other side of the school, they could hear, “Hifumi, you will NOT believe what I just saw!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload again, It’s just been a mix of depression, lack of interest, and just being lazy tbh. Requests are still closed as of December 8th 2020.


	5. Win, Lose, Win? (Mukuro x Makoto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naekusaba requested by Perch Briggs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot has a few NSFW jokes as well as implied Junkan. Read at your own risk.

“Naegi... I’m here,” Mukuro tapped Makoto on the shoulder with gloved hands. She wore a sparkly blue dress with black ankle boots, blacks gloves, and her hair pulled back in a partial ponytail. 

“Oh, Mukuro! Hey!” Makoto waved at his girlfriend. “Ready for our date?” 

Flustered, Mukuro answered, “Oh, Uhm... yes! Of course, I am!” 

“Well, the train isn’t here yet. So... We’ll have to wait a bit,” Makoto pointed at the train schedule. 

“I knew that-! I don’t see the train, anyways...” She fiddled with her thumbs, waiting patiently. 

“So... who chose your outfit? Was it Junko?” Makoto asked. 

“Yes, she did. She said I needed to wear something dazzling for my date...” She stared off into the train tunnel. “Also, she said I need to come home at exactly 10 PM, no funny business, right Makoto?”

Makoto blushed a little. “Oh, of course! I was just planning on going to dinner, anyways...” He looked at the time, 6:05 PM. “The train was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago...” 

“Really? What the hell... Trains are never this late...” 

Makoto panicked slightly, trying not to piss off his girlfriend. “Don’t worry, Mukuro! I’m sure the train will be here soon!” He said, his voice shaky. 

“I hope so...” 

Forty-five minutes later and no train showed up. Makoto began to worry even more. “Mukuro, do you want to just... order a pizza and go to my place?” 

Mukuro turned her head, shocked. “Go to your place? Are you sure?” 

“I think it will take less time than waiting for the train to come. We can play Smash while we wait, too.” 

“Smash? What’s Smash, Naegi?” Mukuro gave him a concerned look. 

“Oh, um, it’s a game... I can show you how it works at my place! Come on!” Makoto grabbed Mukuro’s wrist, and they walked out of the station. 

A stroke of pretty pink was painted onto Mukuro’s face. “N-Naegi, wait! Junko said I couldn’t do anything perverted with you!” 

“Perverted? I don’t know what you’re thinking... but Smash isn’t perverted. It’s fun, I promise!” Makoto gave her a reassuring smile. 

Mukuro looked away from Makoto, out to all the city buildings. Each building had some sort of poster on it, whether it be advertising a product or be about recent events, each one had no interest to Mukuro. Even then, she couldn’t stop looking. 

“Alright, we’re here,” in front of the couple was a standard, Japanese apartment building. “Don’t worry; my apartment is on the first floor.”

Mukuro didn’t say anything as she watched Makoto open the door. The two walked into the apartment. Inside was tiny, almost the size of a hotel room.There was a small kitchen area, a bathroom, a closet, a 42-inch tv screen, and a bed. 

“I’ll call the place; you can text Junko that we had a change of plans,” Makoto picked up his phone and dialed the local pizza place. 

She was not texting Junko, that was for sure. She went on her phone and looked through her messages. There was one that stuck out to her, though. 

Mikan Tsumiki: H-hi! S-sorry if I’m b-bothering you. I-I was j-just wondering if how y-your date is going! 

Mikan? How did she know about her date? Junko maybe her ex, but it’s not like Junko still talks with her, right? 

Mukuro Ikusaba: My date is going fine. The restaurant he picked is quite lovely. Thank you for asking. 

“Alright, it’s been ordered. Now then, let’s play some Smash!” Makoto went over to his tv and turned it on, as well as his switch. 

Mukuro went over to the tv as well, watching Makoto mess with the tv. “Is it... a video game?” 

Makoto looked on in disbelief. “What?! You’ve never played Super Smash Bros before?!”

“No?! I’ve never played a video game in my life!” Mukuro said, embarrassed. 

Makoto laughed. “Really? Wow, I didn’t know you were a normie, Mukuro,” The Smash Ultimate logo flashed onto the tv screen. 

“You’re the last person that should be calling me a normie, Naegi,” she grabbed a joycon from Makoto and went to the character selection screen. 

Makoto selected Villager from the character selection screen. “Who are you gonna pick, Mukuro?” 

“Hmm, I like this character,” she selected Isabelle of the screen. 

“Aw, I didn’t know you’re a softie; we’ll be matching!” Makoto taunted her. 

“What?! No way!!” She quickly removed her selection and chose Snake. 

“Oh... it’s on! Just for the record, I’m the best Smash player in the whole class, so you better be prepared!” He selected the course and watched the loading screen. 

The game started, and Mukuro immediately threw Makoto off the stage. “Damn, I didn’t know you were such a bad liar, Naegi,”

“The game’s not over yet, Mukuro... don’t get your hopes up...” he said. 

After several lives were lost, Snake appeared on the winning screen. “Wow... I can’t believe you won, babe...” Makoto said, defeated. 

“I thought you said you were the best in your class. Guess I’ll have to take that title now,” Mukuro smirked at him. 

Makoto sighed. “That was only one battle. Bet I can beat you this time.” 

“Bet,” she selected a stage and started playing. 

But he never won. Each time, Mukuro would beat him, on every stage and on every difficultly setting. Makoto turned off the switch and tv. “Man, that hurt...”

Mukuro felt a buzzing near her, only to find her phone ringing. She picked up the phone. “Hello?” 

“MUKURO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? IT’S FUCKING MIDNIGHT!!!” Junko's voice boomed out of her phone speaker. 

“O-oh! Sorry!! I’ll be home immediately!!” Mukuro hung up the phone and started getting ready. “Thank you for the pizza, and the game, Naegi.” 

“No problem! You want to play again sometime?” 

“Of course, but I’ll still beat you.” 

“Whatever you say, Mukuro. See ya!” 

“Bye...” she put on her shoes and rushed out of the apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I’ll actually post these on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also please only request on the first chapter of this fic.


End file.
